


‘Twas the Night Before the Avengers 4 Trailer

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Infinity War Was Just a Bad Dream [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Russo Brothers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Russos Got Some ‘Splainin to Do., Teen Groot (Marvel), Why Russos why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Russos Got Some Splainin to do...





	‘Twas the Night Before the Avengers 4 Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts), [Groot_and_Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_and_Rocket/gifts), [Dylan_Moremi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Moremi/gifts), [groot_guardians14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [janetgenea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts).



  


‘Twas the night before the Avengers 4 trailer. 

And all throughout the Fandom,

Not one fan was happy

with the ending

Of Infinity War.

The Russo Brothers 

have a lot of Splainin’ to do.

Not to mention,

the title reveal.

Earlier that day, all the devout Marvel fans

rushed into ev’ry store

buying tissues galore,

in anticipation of reliving 

the travesty that is Infinity War.

As everyone huddled ‘round their laptops, desktops, iPads, and iPhones, 

and even the cheaper phones too.

They opened up their Internet browser of choice to YouTube,

in hopes of being the first to view the trailer and comment on said trailer.

As that fateful hour drew nearer,

the frantic clicking could be heard

Of the Marvel Fandom refreshing the page,

As the trailer was now there.

As the Marvel Fandom, and others not of the Fandom,

laid their eyes on the trailer,

All the heartbreaking memories of Infinity War 

came back into their heads.

Everyone was hoping

that Stan Lee would comfort their broken hearts,

but Alas, Stan Lee was dead.

Taken by the Snappening, it was not fair.

“God damn you Russos and Kevin Feige!” The fans cried out.

“There is only ONE PERSON who can mend our broken hearts,

but the thing is, you unfairly fired him for something he did,

a decade ago, and he is a changed man.”

So the fans united and together,

they broke into Marvel’s Headquarters, and together,

they stole the top secret Avengers 4 script 

and sent it off to the one person who could make it all better.

Later that week, a package arrived.

Addressed to James Gunn,

he opened it, 

not sure what to expect.

Inside was the liberated script to Avengers 4, with explicit instructions

to atone for Infinity War’s sins.

In reverence, James bowed his head and said 

“I will do right by the fans, and will save Avengers 4.”

**Author's Note:**

> This trailer better be good, Russos...


End file.
